Iblis Victoria
Summary Iblis Victoria is based off of classical tales of Vampires and immortal, unkillable creatures of the night. Iblis is a Spatial Anomaly of the world and a secret weapon of many governments across her lifetime, and is considered the harbinger of Death and bringer of the Apocalypse. Being a former trans-dimensional creature known as an Ascended, Iblis is punished for his treason against their "Gods" and cursed to a doomed existence in a 3-Dimensional world. Being exiled to the 3rd Dimension and losing most of her powers, she goes around having fun and trying to live up to the mortal's expectations of an extradimensional being as she tries to balance out this act with her original goals of attempting to love. Appearance Personality Iblis is a very violent and uncaring person when in her act. She laughs maniacally during battles and loves the torture of traditional mortals. While sadistic in her own right, she usually goes for the kill in the most fantastical way possible and is not afraid of using underhanded tactics just to see the opponent suffer more. Under this facade, Iblis is in truth very caring and seeks to understand human emotions. She never really kills when she is caught out-of-character and even offers to heal her enemies, apologizing profusely. However when showing her true personality, she's also much more mentally unstable and is much more ballistic when scared. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Name: Iblis Iv'ania Loc'qi Mania'n Holi'loqui Origin: The Realm of Ascent (Outside of dimensions and existence) Gender: Female (?) Age: N/A (Immortal; Older than time) Classification: Exiled Demon Goddess, Vampire of Apocalypse, True Vampire, Immortal Super Soldier Date of Birth: N/A * Zodiac/Horoscope: N/A (Claims to be Aries) Birthplace: The Cradle of Non-Existence Weight: N/A Height: 6'66 Likes: Blood, Happiness, Affection, Love, Cute animals, Weapons (Inner workings), Justice Dislikes: The Ascended (And by proxy, herself), Her own immortality, Cruel deaths, Supernatural Creatures, Narcissism and pessimism Eye Color: Red/Orange (Heterochromia) Hair Color: Varies Hobbies: Finding new weapons to take, learning more about herself, upholding her "Demonic" image, Hunting down the supernatural Martial Status: Single Status: Active? (Technically not alive nor dead) Affiliation: N/A Previous Affiliation: The Ascended (Species) Themes: You Say Run Orchestral Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Physically, 8-C with Amon and M8000 Railgun, 8-A with Telekinesis | 7-A Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1,3 and 5), Blood Manipulation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Resurrection (As she's beyond death, Iblis is easily able to resurrect herself even after her Regeneration is overpowered), Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Non-Corporeal, Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Portal Creation, Possession, Summoning, Body Control, Sealing via Hell's Key, Limited Reality Warping via Hell's Bane, Matter Manipulation via insignia (non-combat applicable), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Existence Erasure, Immunity to Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation via Type 5 Immortality, Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation due to The Ascended being beyond concepts | Existence Erasure, Necromancy, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Small Building Level Physically, Building Level with Amon, Multi-City Block Level with Telekinesis | Mountain Level Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Casually dodged bullets that goes at Mach 300. Also saw said bullets in slow-motion) | Relativistic, Relativistic+ when serious (Calculated by scientists to go at least 49.7% the Speed of Light, later going up to 92% the Speed of Light against ArchAngel Michael) Lifting Strength: At least Class M with Telekinesis | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Mountain Class (Existence Erasure enhancements makes her strikes disregard traditional striking strength) Durability: Wall level normally, City block level when on-guard (Regeneration and immortality makes her hard to kill) | Mountain level Stamina: Unlimited (Doesn't need nourishment nor even knows the concept of stamina) Range: Melee Range normally, Extended Melee Range via Lance, Hundreds of Meters with guns, Hundreds of Kilometers with stronger guns, Universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: *'Ballistics Weaponry:' Iblis has found a surprising interest in ballistic weaponry, favouring them even after plasma and laser-based weaponry has been invented. She puts her Nonagon insignia on the hilt of these weapons, effectively warping matter and reality itself to give these weapons infinite ammunition. **'M1911 Colt:' She wields these in a dual-wield fashion in modern times as they're reliable and versatile. **'M2 Browning:' A heavy-weapon she used back in the World Wars, she is able to one-hand wield this and keep it steady even at full automatic fire. Usually used to raze down enemies in the hundreds. **'Smith and Wesson Model 500 Magnum:' One of Iblis' newer weapons, this 50 Caliber Magnum is one of her most favourite weapons to use due to its sheer power and fear on the enemy the moment this is pointed at them. **'Amon:' A custom .66 Caliber Combat Pistol made by Iblis herself. This gun is expertly created and rides the line between Rifle and normal Pistol in size. This gun packs power and speed several thousands of times stronger than the previous Smith and Wesson Model 500 Magnum; able to blow holes in battle cruisers and rip out chunks of buildings easily and keep on going as if it hit nothing at all. Even superhuman beings made to be supersonic are unable to even catch a glimpse of the bullet fired from this. A downside for any humans wanting to use this pistol is that the recoil is so large that it'd quite literally fly backwards and rip a hole in the average person's torso along with ripping off their arm(s). The bullets fired by Amon are magically cursed to negate all biological regeneration, making wounds made by this weapon permanent. **'M8000 Rail Gun:' A cannon twice the size of Iblis herself, she once wielded this weapon as a handheld cannon. It is one of the few weapons that is able to rival her personal gun, Amon in pure destructive force. When used against the Angels, she blessed the rounds with her own hellfire, severely injuring the souls of those hit in the process as well as negating their regeneration and permanently disfiguring them. *'Melee Weaponry:' **'Nunchucks:' Made of Carbon-fibre Titanium-Carbon alloys, she wields deadly Nunchucks able to survive being whipped around at hypersonic speeds. **'Lance:' A magically-cursed Lance that has the ability to curse those who are struck by it. This causes them to rapidly decay and go insane. **'Hell's Key:' A sword taken from the Imp of Hell, this sword has a curse placed on it that makes it so even the smallest of cuts from it will automatically petrify and completely seal the afflicted victim into the gem placed at the hilt of the sword, torturing them for eternity. It also acts as a portal creator between the physical realm and the afterlife (Hell). **'Hell's Bane:' Another sword taken from an Angel of Heaven, It is extremely holy and easily harms even the strongest of Hell's Generals. This blade has added effect of slicing open reality, ripping and creating a distortion in the world where the attack struck. This distortion scatters the targeted victim across the infinite magniverse, effectively preventing them from ever coming back. Intelligence: Supergenius (Retains most of her intellect she gained prior to exile) Weaknesses: Iblis likes to rely on her weapons first and foremost and only uses her powers as supplementary abilities. She is fairly cocky and arrogant when in-character, never letting her enemies trip her up or underestimating them but also never really taking any of them seriously (With the exception of enemies that are clearly extremely dangerous). When in her true and kinder personality, she's prone to pacifistic ideologies even in battle, but also mentally unstable. However this also makes her more dangerous as it makes her prone to throwing out her stronger abilities more often and at more power | Previous personality problems are fixed, her Death Knight summon takes 10 seconds to cast Feats: * Retains her Immortality/Regen from her former prime, the same Regen that allowed her to come back from having every concept and all of her existence as well as the entire timeline/reality she's in being erased. * Used Telekinesis to single-handedly lift a navy fleet of 500 strong (Including 88 Carrier ships) and throw them several hundred kilometers into the mainland * Completely blew apart a building with Amon * Used Hellfire to burn an Imp down to its very soul, killing it * Possessed over 800 soldiers, enhancing their abilities to the point that the normally-human knights broke the sound barrier * Mentally attacked a group of Heaven's Angels, killing several despite their natural resistance to it * Temporarily caused nuclear fusion and fission via gravity * Because she exists outside of the concepts of life and death, the Life and Death Manipulations of Hell's Imps and Heaven's Angels are unable to affect Iblis at all * Easily shrugged off the mental attacks of a Vampiric Overlord due to her species naturally not having the concept of a mind * Perfectly shot a Helicopter engine whilst it was at the highest altitude it can be with a M1911 Colt * With her blood manipulation, used all the blood on a battlefield to completely impale all enemies that numbered in the millions * Claimed control over thousands of souls by drinking the blood of the battlefield * Survived ground-zero of a nuclear bomb that completely erased a mountain from the face of the planet * Erased the existence of another Exiled Ascended to the point that it overridden their Nigh Existence Erasure Immunity * Nullified the immortality and majority of the resistances of another Exiled Ascended, an Exiled that was previously equal to her even in her stronger state * Uses existence erasure powers all around her passively, becoming practically immune to all harm * Cursed the Gates of Hell to forever become one way, with no known way to get out of hell once in it * Cursed Michael the ArchAngel to have any of his powers and attacks get reflected back onto himself, even if it's a simple punch or attempts to bless a mortal Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base *'Tele-Warp:' Iblis is able to nearly instantaneously teleport around in a puff of rose petals and leaves. Commonly used for quick dodging, but is also used by her once to directly go to hell; a different alternate universe. *'Hellfire Torrent:' Iblis directly sends out a flamethrower of Hellfire reaching several miles in range. This Hellfire was shown to be able to negate the high level of Regeneration an Imp of Hell has and very visibly hurt the spirits around the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse. **'Hellfire Explosion:' A more ranged and spontaneous variation of Hellfire Torrent, it causes an explosion made up of Hellfire. *'Blood Domination:' By drinking even a lick of blood off of an opponent/body, Iblis is able to then control all the blood that shared the same vessel. If she is able to lick the blood off of a living person, she is able to manipulate them to her will such as causing them to explode, shaping them into giant spikes, or straight up draining the blood out of them. **'Blood Pikes:' Spears made up of blood, these are Iblis' bread and butter in more tactical battles. Usually done on masse such as drinking some blood from a battlefield, she is able to manipulate the blood to form giant spikes and impale/slam enemies of her choosing. ***'Blood Bullets:' A smaller, projectile-based variation of the Blood Pikes, these are just as effective if not even more so than the guns in modern-times. **'Soul Domination:' By ingesting a little bit of blood, Iblis also gains domination of the victim's soul and for all intents and purposes, owns it. A sub-power of owning a victim's soul is that she gains the power to completely mentally control the afflicted. Even against people that normally resists mind manipulation like Heaven's Angels find it hard to resist her command. ***'Soul Summoning:' Iblis is able to summon the souls she has domination over. Coming back in an ethereal-like state, these glowing-blue souls can selectively become corporeal and non-corporeal at will and has comparable or greater abilities than they were prior to getting dominated. She guesses that she "Has about 922 humans, 9 dragons, 2 Giants, 77 Aliens, 190 Vampires and 70 Werewolves" under her command. *'I am Gone:' An ability retained from her Prime, Iblis is able to become non-corporeal and become completely untouchable by any physical means. **'Possession:' Whilst incorporeal, Iblis gains the ability to go into someone else's body and control them manually. This grants usually grants them most of her "new" powers, and loses said powers after she leaves. *'Gravity Command:' An ability she learned from imposing her will onto the concept of gravity, Iblis is able to control gravity to the point where she could create nuclear fusion and fission from pressure alone, even creating a miniature black-hole. With this, she is able to weaken, stupefy or even crush her enemies, grant herself flight, and even create gravitational shields. *'My Body, My Rules:' As Iblis isn't technically of the 3rd Dimension, Iblis has complete and total control over her body. The ability to stretch indefinitely, completely shapeshift, perfectly replicate another being's genome, enhance her body's parameters (Not that she does) and more are all childsplay. *'Summoning:' Being a creature outside of life and death, it affords extreme perks such as easily shrugging off the stress from summoning; a field of magic not known even in the Golden Age of Magic. Fragment Power Regained *'Existence Erasure:' In this state, Iblis constantly has an aura of Existence Erasure all around her. This makes her nigh immune to all attacks and makes contact with anything immediately lethal. She is capable of attacking with a ranged version where she points to her target before they disappear almost instantaneously. *'Curse Manipulation:' Iblis is capable of manipulating, creating and destroying curses on an extremely advanced level. Her curses has been noted to rival Lucifer himself, able to affect even 4th Dimensional creatures and overpower blessings from "God Himself". *'Necromancy:' Iblis is an extremely advanced necromancy user and is one of the only fields of Magic she's really trained in. She's able to convert corpses that are tattered, broken and several millions of years old into skeletal death knights capable of cleaving a tank from the year 2030 clean in half with one strike, with more fresher bodies being even more powerful. Another display of her necromancy was her display of power when she converted an entire army of Knights in the year 1720 into an army of her own personal ghouls. **'Death Knight:' A combination of Summoning and Necromancy, this is a 8 foot tall demon monster created from the imaginations of Iblis herself. It has speed comparable to her, a shield that completely nullifies magic, energy attacks and nullifies 90% of the force of any physical damage dealt, and a magical sword that is made up of anti-matter. It has a cloak for quick teleportation not unlike Iblis, and armour capable of reflecting most attacks. Most importantly of all, it has strength easily able to lift an island, then cleave said island in half. This undead summon has a cast time of 10 seconds. Key: Base Mode | Fragment Power Regained Note: Obligatory Disclaimer; I don't own any rights to the original creators of the image above. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blood Users Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Necromancers Category:Curse Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Glass Cannon Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Lolis